Nightmares
by NebulaBelt
Summary: Oneshot. Wouldn't it be horrible if you knew how you were going to die? Loosely connected to my other stories in Misfitverse, in response to the death of a character in the comics.


**A/N: This is just a short little fic, included under this category because its linked to my other stories which are set in Misfitverse, itself an AU version of X-Men: Evolution.**

**X-Men and associated characters are © to Marvel Comics**

00000000

It wasn't a battle…it was a massacre.

Sharon Smith, also known as Catseye, looked on in horror as an unstoppable monster battled and killed her teammates one by one: Jetstream; the life energy drained out of him, Beef; knocked _through_ a window, and then _through_ another building before falling to his death, Tarot; annihilated by Sentinels as she tried to use her cards for protection…the others too fell, one by one. If they were lucky, they were merely killed outright by the mutant responsible or his Sentinels. If they were unlucky, he drained them of their life force and they died…slowly, painfully, as if their very _soul_ was being torn away.

The man saw Catseye, grinned, and started heading her way.

Catseye tried to run but was badly injured from her fight with the Sentinels. She was trapped.

He came closer.

"N-no, stay away, STAY AWAY!" Catseye screamed as he approached her, hand raised to drain her. "Please…" She begged. "Catseye not want to die…" She whimpered, tears falling down her cheeks. She looked for someone…anyone…to come to her aid. The Hellions were all dead. Celandine…Yvonne—her sister—was dead. Emma Frost…her mother…was also dead. Even her friend Rahne wasn't here to help.

Catseye was alone.

"Please…" Catseye whimpered as the man—the mutant—began to drain her. There was pain…fear…and then…

She screamed.

00000

Yvonne Bloom Frost, also known as Celandine, jerked awake at her sister's cry. It was pitch black out and Yvonne could barely even see her sister, who slept in their room's other bed. Her sleep-clouded mind took a moment to start processing anything. A quick look at the alarm clock told her that it was 3:42 A.M.

"Dammit Sharon, what the hell is wrong with—" Yvonne's question died on her lips as she looked over and saw Sharon curled up into a ball and crying on her bed.

Yvonne had never seen her adopted sister act like this before.

"Hey, Sharon come on…it's okay." Yvonne said softly as she walked over. "You just had a nightmare, that's all."

Sharon shook her head and buried her face in her hands, shaking like a leaf. Yvonne sat down on the edge of Sharon's bed and gave her sister a hug.

"It's okay…it's okay. You're safe, you're all right." Taking a chance, Yvonne used her telepathy to probe Sharon.

She faced a torrent of feelings and images as she quickly looked at Sharon's mind, horrified at the few pieces she was able to put together.

This was…beyond her. Knowing what she had to do, she telepathically summoned their adopted mother, Emma Frost.

"_I'm already on my way._" Emma telepathically told Yvonne, awakened by her daughter's nightmare. A moment later she walked into the room.

"Sharon…" Emma said as she sat at the foot of Sharon's bed. "I can help you but first you have to calm down…understand?" Sharon looked at her and weakly nodded. "Good. That's it." Emma said as she telepathically entered Sharon's mind. "Let me see what's done this to you…"

Frost peered into Sharon's mind, re-living Sharon's nightmare in all its full horror; and that horror had a name…

Trevor Fitzroy.

She frowned, but brushed that aside for the moment as she used her powers to calm and sooth Sharon's troubled mind. Within moments Sharon stopped crying and her face took on a relaxed, almost serene look as she fell back asleep; this time a peaceful one.

Emma gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead as she settled her back down into her pillow. "Yvonne…" She said to her other daughter. "In the morning, tell Evan that Sharon will be taking the day off from practices and training. No need to say why."

Yvonne nodded in understanding.

"And remind me." Emma sighed, continuing. "To call Xavier in the morning…I think Sharon could use Rahne's company tomorrow."

"_And I am to begin searching for this 'Trevor Fitzroy'_…" She mentally promised herself. "_So that I can **kill** **him**_."

000000

As you can probably guess, I wrote this after reading Uncanny X-Men 281 and 282 where a mutant named Trevor Fitzroy killed the Hellions, including Catseye.

As you can probably also guess, I consequently do not like Trevor Fitzroy.

Miserable stinking b$#d! He killed Catseye! **He** **_killed_** **MY** **Catseye**! I don't care if the comic is several years old by now or if Catseye is © to someone else, HE KILLED **MY CATSEYE**! I WANT **MY** **CATSEYE** **BACK**!

**Catseye: Testify!**

If I **ever** bring Trevor Fitzroy into my stories it will be to do my worst; to humiliate, brutalize, and torture the creep in a way that would make Red Witch's torture of Kelly and Duncan pale in comparison!

:Grinning maniacally: Thank you and have a pleasant day. Catseye: Someone not take pills today… 


End file.
